1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods, apparatus, and a high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) system for generating ultrasound.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of medical science, techniques for local treatment of tumors have been developed from invasive surgery, such as open surgery, to minimal-invasive surgery. A recently developed method is a non-invasive surgery using a gamma knife, a cyber knife, and a high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) knife. The HIFU knife using ultrasound has been widely used in commercial applications as part of a treatment that is environment-friendly and harmless to the human body.
A treatment using a HIFU knife includes focusing and irradiating HIFU on a desired region of a tumor to cause focal destruction or necrosis of tumor tissue and removing and treating the tumor.